mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimshire ???
Summary Grimshire ??? '''is a secret level with a lot of super dead land. There are multiple opportunities to make it unwinnable, so be sure to follow the sequence described in the walkthrough. It can be found by tapping on the little Remains of The Dragon God sprite on the island that has the Grimshire levels from 1 to 3 on the map menu. Walkthrough * Move the Ancient Dragon Skull to the top of the map and tap it to produce an Unearthed Skeleton. Tap it, then drag one of the bones it creates to the bottom center of the inner island so it merges with the other bones on the Super Dead Land. ** Keep tapping/harvesting the Ancient Dragon Skull to get more Unearthed Skeletons, which gets you more Bones, which gets you Life Flower Sprouts to '''complete Objective 1 (remember to merge the Bones in 5s for the more Sprouts). Remember that merging 4 Life Flower Sprouts gives a credit for creating 1. * Merge the 2 fruit tree leaves (found at the top left and bottom right) together with the 3 fruit tree leaves on the super dead land on the bottom left of the inner island. This will help you active the heal extender near the dragon nest. This should be a merge 5 to create 2 fruit tree saplings. * Drag the dragon tree leaf (found on the right "leg" of the outer island) and merge it with the 3 dragon tree leaves that near the dragon nest, we need to have at least one dragon to harvest orbs. * Tap the nest of spotted dragon eggs and merge the resulting eggs to create a dragon or two. * On the left "leg" of the outer island, merge the 3 blue life flowers. Take the newly created glowing life flower then merge it with the other 4 to create 2 Twin Life Flowers. This completes Objective 2. * Harvest and merge the life flower(s) until you "free" both mushroom caps in the center-left of the level from the regular dead land. The left two require 50 healing power each (so 2 level three life orbs) and are close to super dead land so it may take a bit. The third mushroom cap (right of the first two) takes 500 healing power, so don't try to heal it. * Once freed, merge the left 2 mushroom caps with the third mushroom cap. * Merge the newly created spotted shrooms with the 2 at the top left. Rinse and repeat down the line until all mushrooms are merged. You should end up with a Stalwart shroom. This completes Objective 3 along the way. * Merge the stalwart shroom with the other two at the top right. * Activate the heal extender. Take the newly released fruit tree leaves and merge them with the remaining 3 on bottom right of the inner island. merge all five to create 2 fruit tree saplings. * Merge these 2 with the fruit tree sapling on the top left of the outer island to unlock the other heal extender. Use it, then destroy the Demon Gate. * (Optional) Merge the leftover dragon tree leaf (created from a previous merge on the left side of the inner island) with the 4 others on the top right of the inner island. * (Optional) Merge the shrub sprout (you unlocked via the heal extender) with the bushes in the middle of the inner island. * (Optional) Harvest/tap the budding shrubs to get a magic shroom cluster. Merge it with the last dead land on the inner island. * Merge the free Destroyed Gaia Statue with the 2 left on the super dead land. Level complete! Trivia * Before 1.12.0, the goals were as follows: Create an Elwind's Knoll, create a Prism Flower Buds , create a Life Orb level 3. One of the goals was tedious to achieve(Prism Flower Buds) and the other was impossible(Elwind's Knoll). Category:Level Category:Secret Level